A New life
by Potter playa
Summary: A Post Hogwarts Post Final Battle fic about life after all the dark times for HArry and the Gang. HG RHR


A New Life  
  
Broken Arm. Four Broken Ribs. Shattered Right Ankle. Multiple Cuts, Scratches and Burns. Harry listened as Madame Pomfrey rattled off the many injuries Harry had sustained in the previous day's battle. But it didn't matter to Harry because it was finally over. He had defeated Voldemort. A slight over confidence on Tom's part had given Harry the chance to summon his previously discarded wand directly through Tom's chest. With the wand still there Harry had said the two words he wished he'd never have to say, "Avada Kedvra".  
  
A week after the battle Harry was released from the Hospital Wing and life returned to normal, well as normal as it had ever been for Harry. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall next to his girlfriend of a year Ginny Weasley.

"Hey beautiful" he said with a sly grin.

"Good to see your finally up and about handsome" she replied with a returning devilish grin.

Harry picked up his Daily Prophet. He read through the headlines which all had to do with the new Minister of Magic's rebuilding plans. The new Minister was of course Albus Dumbledore. He had done what he had said he'd never do and left the school to help rebuild a wizarding community that had been torn to pieces. He had adopted several muggle ways of doing things. He had set up and election system so that every 5 years there would be an election for the Minister position.

"Oh look Harry there going to have a draft for the Quidittch League this year and they set up a work out thingy here at Hogwarts on June 14th...that's 2 weeks from now. Oh Harry you should go. You said you were thinking about turning pro once this war was over." Ginny said.

Harry looked over the headline. He was qualified for a lot of things now. Headmistress McGonagall had made it perfectly clear that the DADA position was his if he wanted it. The Auror Academy was practically begging him to enroll. He didn't want that though. Honestly he had had his fill of the Dark Arts for the last 7 years and really didn't want to have to deal with it on a day- to- day basis. He wanted to live now. He wanted to have fun. Quidittch was fun.

"Yea I think I will go. Should be fun" Harry replied.  
  
He made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower for hopefully a relaxing day. Now the NEWTs were over 7th year students did not have to attend classes and really had the all the free time they wanted. As he passed through the portrait he was bombard by a bushy haired girl and a redheaded man, otherwise known as Hermione and Ron.

"Harry! Your out! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah mate how you doing? I mean when you got back here you were a bloody pulp ..."

Ron was cut off by Hermione's hand colliding with the back of his head. Harry chuckled at this. Even though the two, Ron and Hermione, had started dating they still bickered like and old married couple.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though. By the way Ron did you hear about this Quidittch work out thing for the League teams? Says here the Cannons need a Keeper and they have the first pick. Interested?" Harry asked Ron.

"You know it" Ron said with a boyish grin.

* * *

2 weeks later  
  
Harry and Ron stood on the side of the Quidittch pitch along with all the other Hogwarts hopefuls. A man in a pinstriped cloak stepped forward to address the group.  
  
"Hello everyone. My name is Aidan Lynch. Former Seeker for the Irish National team. Today is a day for the teams of the Quidittch league to see what you can do and decide whether or not to draft you with their pick. Now all Beaters will be working over towards the south- eastern portion of the pitch. We have a charmed Bludger set up. You will just need to fly and bat it around amongst you. The teams will be looking at power and accuracy of your hits. All Keepers will be stationed by the North goal. You will actually be working with the Chasers here today in one on one drills. Teams will be looking for vision and natural prowess of the goal are by the keepers and arm strength and accuracy by the chasers. Finally Seekers well since there is only two of you..."

Harry looked and saw that Cho Chang was standing farther back in the group.

"Since there is only two of you we might as well just let out a snitch and the teams can watch in action." Aidan finished and they walked over to the stands and as he sat down the snitch appeared, a Quaffle shot up to where the Chasers had lined up, and a bludger zoomed towards the awaiting Beaters.

Aidan's voice rung through the pitch "Begin"  
  
Harry lifted off on his Firebolt and began to scan the pitch for the snitch. He took a glance behind him and noticed that Cho was going to use her usual strategy of just tail Harry and try to beat him to it. Well then Harry though let me show them some moves then. So Harry darted upwards with Cho in tail. He turned sharply left at about 80 to 90 feet in the air then nose dived towards the ground. Cho was of course following. With about 3 feet between him and the ground Harry quickly pulled upward. Cho how ever could not. She smashed into the ground. Harry has successfully pulled off a Wronski Feint. His timing turned out to be perfect because as he lifted back into the air the snitch appeared over by the Chasers. Harry sped off towards it. It only took a matter of minutes before Harry captured it. He landed and sooner there after heard Aidan's voice telling all the athletes that the work out was over so Harry made his way over to where Ron was standing.

"So how'd you do mate?" Harry asked.

"Amazing. I didn't let one in Harry not one!" He nearly squealed.

"Good stuff. By the way I pulled a nice Wronski Feint and got the snitch in under oh say ten minutes." Harry said.

"Bloody Brilliant mate" Ron replied. A cleared throat made both wizards turn around to see a man in bright orange robes.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Michael Kite. I am the owner of the Chudley Cannons and let me say that you two put on quite a show today. Now I'd like to let you in on some inside information" He lowered his voice and pulled the boys close.

"I have just shipped our seeker Marcus Knight off to Puddlemere United for the 2nd over all pick. That way I can get both the keeper I want and the seeker I want. Got the idea boys? Good. I'll see you on July 3rd then? Dress nice now boys. The top picks get plenty of press and we want you representing the Cannons with style now" he said with a chuckle and walked of towards Aidan

. Harry and Ron stared at each other in disbelief. Life was returning to normal.  
  
A/N Please review I tried really really really hard.


End file.
